Call Me
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Matt's favorite sex line operator just quit so what's he to do? Good thing Mello's there for him in his time of need. AU


I dialed the phone slowly, doing so always gave me butterflies because of _him. _It'd been a few days since I last called and it was torturing me. _I miss the sound of his voice! _The thought of his voice was already making my cock twitch. Licking my lips, I listened anxiously as the phone began to ring, then the succulent sound of his voice. "Is this my favorite customer?" I could hear his grin._ I'm almost positive he must say this to everyone but who cares!?_

"Don't say things like that. You know I can't tip you Miheal." I sighed.

"I only say it because its true."

"Yeah? What are you going to do for your favorite customer?" I ran my hand up my shirt and rubbed at my nipple.

"Well that all depends. How've you been?"

I snickered "I could use some punishment."

"Hmm? What did you do this time?" he asked smugly. "Did you tell someone off at your work again?"

"Uh-huh." _It was true. I'd be fired if it weren't for the fact that I was the only one who really knew anything about computers. _"He deserved it though."

"Well then I guess with that _cocky_ attitude of yours you're going to earn this." I hastily tugged my pants down and eagerly began to pump my cock, already half-hard from our dialogue. _Only his voice can do that to me._ "I bet you're already hard, huh? You little slut." He groaned, making me flush with excitement.

"Unh yeah." I practically drooled the word.

I took my left hand away from my cock and put a finger to my lips. I hesitated then brought my fingers down to my entrance. _It's better dry. _"You're probably ready to be finger-fucked, aren't you?" He whispered into the phone.

"I-I am." I replied shakily. _He knows me so well._ I pressed a dry digit at my entrance and moaned as I pushed it in. "Mihael!" I gritted my teeth slightly as I eased my finger further inside, wiggling it to help work it in. I groaned into the phone, my cheeks reddening as he began to snicker on the other end.

"Feel good, whore?" He breathed heavily, a telling sign that he was jerking off as well. _Am I really turning him on that much?_ I thought, another moan snaking its way from my parted lips. My finger trailed deeper and deeper inside, wriggling around slowly as I teased myself. I could feel my cock swelling as I thought of Mihael stroking his in some cliche hotel room, fantasizing about me. Somehow, I doubted that a phone sex operator would work in a fancy building with individual masturbating rooms. I smirked at the thought of this, trying not to laugh, but instead I let the phone slip from my hand. I panicked and leaned down slightly, my one _unoccupied_ hand searching frantically for the phone.

"S-sorry! Are you still there?" I stammered as I struggled to straighten the phone. _Oh, I'm talking into the listening part. Smart. _Once I flipped the phone, I repeated my question, hearing only a quiet laughing on the other end.

"Y'know, you're really cute when you're nervous, Matt." He chuckled, his breathing somewhat heavy.

_He actually remembers my name? _My heart fluttered within my chest anxiously, mimicking the set of butterflies who had already taken residence in my stomach. _Maybe I am his favorite customer._ I let my tongue brush across my lips as I re-focused on the task at hand. _My left hand to be exact_. _Zing._ Deciding that my cock had swelled to the point of annoyance now, I carefully balanced the phone on my shoulder, wrapping my right hand around my thick member. "Nn, fuck..." I groaned into the phone, which pressed uncomfortably against my ear. "F-feels so good," I continued as I began to stroke it faster, my fingers brushing against each vein.

"Why don't you add another finger, hm? If you think you can handle it, that is." He treaded lightly as he teased me, probably afraid that I'd take it too seriously. I frowned for a moment, but another moan forced me to part my lips once again.

"I...I can handle it just fine!" I tried to counter, sounding a little weaker than I would have liked. I hesitated for a moment before resting my middle finger against my hole, giving my index finger company. I winced as I worked another finger inside of my tight entrance, biting into my lower lip to stifle another groan. I wiggled them both, twisting them inside of my ass. The added pressure from both fingers was starting to drive me crazy, as well as my hand firmly stroking my cock. "Aah, Mihael! I'm gonna cum!" another moan tore from my lungs, my vision went white and my cum spilled onto my hand.

"Mgh! Matt." Miheal groaned and I imagined him flooding my insides. It was always very awkward after these conversations... for me at least. Mihael would always be the first one to speak and he would always say "Have a good time?" he took deep breath.

It took me a second to find my voice and say "I always have a good time with you. Until next time then."

"Y-yeah bye." he hesitated then hung up. _Huh, weird. He usually says something like "You can call me any day or night."_

_I know you're probably thinking "Matt why would you, a healthy nineteen-year-old, possibly need to call a sex line?" Well I'll be honest, its just easier. I mean sure it would be nice to have a real boyfriend but it would be so much work! And I've got a lot going on right now like-- that new video game I got! I haven't really had to much of a chance to play it at all. And work! I have to do twice as much work because everyone there doesn't know shit! But whatever this works just fine, for a dollar a minute I get to talk to someone who gets me going sexually and I don't have the obligation to spend time with him to build a strong relationship. Even if we wanted to its against the rules to meet him. He could loose his job and I'd be band from the sex line... and its the only one I can afford that's local._

* * *

I sighed. _Today work is slow. So slow even I'm getting bored. _I laid my head down on the counter to give my eyes a short break. _Its been awhile again maybe I'll call Mihael tonight. _The thought was already making my loins burn with anticipation. "What are you grinning about geek?"

Glancing across from me I saw that Misa was looking up from her magazine at me. "Don't be mean to me unless you want to start debugging this computer." She frowned before looking back down. _Stupid bitch. Matsuda only keeps her for friggin' eye candy... She is the dumbest person I have ever met! Besides maybe him. _I rubbed my temples. _I could really use that voice of _his_ right about now._

"Are you almost done with that computer?" Mello asked leaned over me... just a little to close. _The only person that Matsuda did a good job in hiring was him. He's so fucking fine! And has an awesome personality to match. Just the right amount of dick and nice. I still have to remember that the only reason he hired me was to pick Misa and his slack though... no matter how hot he is._

I looked at him with goo-goo eyes "Almost."

"Good 'cause we're gonna close soon." _Damn his being straight! _I looked back at the computer and Mello plopped down next to me "You wanna get shit faced after work again?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun Mello but, I've got something to do" _Miheal to be exact! _"and anyway I lost my fake ID." I added in a whisper.

"Okay, we can do something later on then."

I smiled "Of course!" _I feel kind of bad for ditching him for Mihael but... I can't wait any longer!_

"Well" Matsuda started walking in from the back room "I guess its time to close up so you three can skedaddle." he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"All right. I'm done anyway." I muttered to myself, closing the laptop I was working on. _Now I get to go home and have a nice chat with Mihael. _Getting up from the chair I walked out to my car and slid inside. _Cigarette time. _I opened my pack, tapped one out and lit up. _Yum. _I thought then started my way home. Tapping my foot nervously with the radio I began to plan what I'd say to Mihael. _Maybe another round of "punishment"... hmm maybe not the last time my ass hurt for awhile after... I wonder how it would feel to have his cock be-- Shit I can't think like that! I only want him for his voice! Why does that make me sound like some sort of shallow asshole?_

Locking my car up I started towards my apartment. Humming lightly I began to unlock my apartment door. Stepping inside, I contemplated if I should run to the phone or play it cool._Wait... Why should I play it cool? He doesn't know I just got home from work and have been thinking about him all day._ _Jeez I'm almost making us a couple! _

My face burned as those thoughts hit me. "Awh who cares I just want to get off!" I yelled at myself and grabbed the phone dialing quicker then I normally did.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang making me nervous. _It usually doesn't take this long. _"Hello." was the soft voice that I heard from the other line.

"This isn't Mihael." I muttered disappointed. "Did I call the wrong number?"

"No this is right. Mihael quit a few days ago. My name is Nate and I'll be taking on his callers from now on."

_He quit? How could he do this and not tell me!? _I thought, for some reason almost on the verge of tears. "Oh." I sighed.

"So you wanna get this--"

"No its okay." I hung up. _I can't believe this! H-how could he do this to me?_ I walked into my room and plopped down on the creaky bed. _No getting off today. _Laughing at myself I turned onto my stomach. _I feel depressed so I'm just going to sleep now._ I groaned. _I can't believe how attached to him I got. _Burying my head in the cool pillow I drifted off.

_The worst thing about falling asleep early is waking up early. _I yawned walking into my small kitchen. _So what sounds good to eat at... 8:30 A.M.? Hmm I think I have some of those toaster waffles. _Opening the freezer I shuffled some boxes around finally finding the box. _Lets see... after I eat I'll get ready for work I guess. _I ate quickly with still quite a lot of time to spare.

_I guess I'll leave now. _I put my dishes in the sink and headed out the door. "Hello darling." I grinned at the sight of my car. Getting in I patted the steering wheel affectionately then started up the engine. "Ahh," I sighed in relief "I love you babe." I drove to my work and decided to take my time by stopping somewhere to get my lunch for the day.

_Even though I took my time, I still ended up here an hour to early. _I internally weeped at my "good employee behavior." I put both of my hands on the glass window and bent my head down in shame. _What would my father and mother say if he saw me now?_ I thought, imagining their proud faces. "You're here early." a shiver ran up my spine as a voice pierced my brain. I looked over to my left and saw a breathtaking blond-haired man, with a body to die for (meaning he wasn't muscular in a way that made my stomach churn but he defiantly looked like he could kick some ass) and a scar across the left part of his face giving him a mysterious quirk that I couldn't help but find sexy. _Mello! _I sighed happily in my head. _He gets better looking every time I see him!_

"Yeah I guess I am. Do you normally get here this early?"

He shrugged "Sometimes." pulling out a key he unlocked the door.

"Hey, blondie" I started. _Blondie was the pet name I had for Mello on account of he reminds me of Clint Eastwood... Don't ask me why. _"you seem different today."

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged and followed him inside the store "You seem like you're in a _mood_."

"A mood?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I can't tell if its good or bad." I smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes as I walked behind the counter.

"I've always wanted to know something. What is about me that reminds you of Clint Eastwood? You've never really said."

"I think its your voice and the hair... Its like in that movie The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly! Oh that movie is so awesome!" I swooned.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of person who would be into western movies. Since you're so good with computers I assumed you'd be all into sci-fi."

"Hey, that's totally prejudice!" I whined.

"Oh shut up." he snapped.

Glaring I yelled "You shut up... blondie!" trying to make him mad.

He smirked and brushed his hair behind his shoulder, moving closer to me "You like blond hair, don't you." he stated, towering over me.

"N-no." _I've only told one person that I like blonds. _My heart sank slightly at the thought of Mihael and I lowered my head to turn away from Mello.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him "Are you stupid?"

"What are talking about?"

"Don't you even know when someone is trying to--"

"Matt you're already here?" Matsuda chirped and walked through the glass door. "So is my other M. Where is Misa? Without her we lack the trio of M's I'm going for."

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling my arm from Mello's grip.

"Everyone that works here, their name starts with an 'M' thats why I hired you guys..." _That's the only reason he hired any of us? He is so dumb! His first name doesn't even start with M and there are more then three people working here! _"especially you Matt." he added._ Yeah and you keep me 'cause I know what I'm doing._

"Excuse me." I grumbled and walked to the bathroom. _He's such an asshole! _I screamed in my head. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Blowing a cloud of smoke from between my lips and leaned against the wall. _Maybe I should get a new job... but this is the only one that pays well and has a boss this dumb._

_Damn it. _I rubbed the cigarette against the tiled wall. Turning around to leave I walked right into something black. "You don't pay much attention to anything, do you?"

I frowned at Mello "Only to things that interest me."

He used the full force of his one or two inches against me and hovered his lips close to my forehead, making my eyes go wide "That sucks 'cause" _Holy fucking ba-Jesus _"you really interest me." _Mello's gay too! _

* * *

_If this were an anime every time I see Mello I would get those heart things in my eyes and around my head. These last few weeks I've really been paying a lot of attention to Mello and I'm noticing how much cooler he is then I originally thought! __I'm crushing hard on him and I think the feeling is mutual. Its only a matter of time before one of us does something initiate a relationship, I think anyway. I just have never really felt like this around someone!_

"Its that time again. Paychecks!" Matsuda held three pieces of paper "Misa," he handed her a check "Mello, and Matt." he held both of our checks to us. Grabbing for mine I took a quick peak at Mello's and noticed in the name section it said "M-i-h" and I couldn't see the rest.

Matsuda walked back to his office. "Hey," I looked at Mello "what's your real name?"

Mello's eyes went a little wide but then he smirked "I don't see how any of that is your business if you won't even call me the right pseudonym."

"Why does that sound like it should be a contradiction, _blondie_?"

He frowned at my pet name for him "Just don't think that hard."

"I mean it! Tell me your real name!"

"No way." he smirked and stuffed the check into his shirt.

"You're not a girl so don't think I won't stuff my hand down there!" I grabbed onto his shoulder with my left hand and started to grab at his chest with the other one.

Mello tried to wiggle out of my grip "Isn't this considered sexual harassment?" he laughed.

"Ugh!" Misa grumbled, flipping violent at her magazine "Can't you guys go be all crush-y and shit somewhere else?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and Mello moved close to my ear "She's just mad 'cause her last boyfriend left her for the guy that use to work here."

"I see." we paused for a long minute in our antics before I tried to stuff my hand down his shirt again, making him laugh.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to lunch!" Misa barked and stomped out of the building.

Mello rolled his eyes. I felt his hand trail down to my pants and pull at a loop on my pants. "And then there were two." he whispered huskily into my ear.

Biting my lips I bucked slightly at his hand. "Whatever shall we do?" I licked my lips and broke away from him to walk to the bathroom. Shutting the door calmly, I stepped unsteadily to the sink. Leaning over I took deep breaths trying to re-gain my composure. I heard the door opening slowly and so I cut out my deep wheezing. Mello walked to me with a crooked smirk spread across his face. He hovered closely behind me before latching his arms around my neck.

"You know that cute guy with the red-ish hair?" he trailed his fingers up my cheek and onto my head where my goggles lay "And he wears these goggles all the time." Mello pushed them down and in front of my eyes.

"Hmm I know him."

"I wanna fuck him." he flipped me violently around, pushing me up against the sink. "All right! That's enough playing coy."

Mello crushed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms tightly around me almost cutting off my breathing. His tongue slipped between my lips, deliciously. Making me slip one of my arms around his neck. I pulled back to gasp "I won."

"Only 'cause I let you." I grabbed at his shirt letting something slip out. _Oh his paycheck was still in there._ I bent down to pick it up. "Wait a minute. Matt!"

Picking it up I read the name: _Mihael Keehl. _"No way. You're Mihael?"

He looked away from me "Yeah, I am." he took the paper from me, stuffing it in his pocket "I've wanted to tell you for awhile. But I couldn't without compromising my other job. I quit so I could pursue a relationship with you."

"Then you know who I am? How did you know?"

"Well I already had this job for awhile when I decided to take the other one just for some extra cash but one day a familiar voice called. At first I couldn't quite place it then you started to tell me stories about your work and I just figured it out. Lucky me it was the cute guy from work." he smiled at me "You were the only one that called that could make me cum."

My face burnt badly, making my eyes water "Why?"

He shrugged "Something about you-- You always just seemed so honest about yourself. Most of the time I would get called from, I could tell, the scrawniest nerdlings trying to tell me how they were gonna fuck me. You always seemed very 'Yeah I'm uke! What!?' you know?"

I shook my head "You want me for my honesty?"

He nodded "Sort of."

"You were the only one that I called that could make me cum too! And I called more then once and--"

Mello put a hand over my face "You don't need to be that honest with me... unless I ask you something." rolling his eyes he returned his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as he slipped his tongue through my lips "You know," he started suddenly.

"What?" I gasped, desperate for his contact.

"Your goggles are fogging." he laughed.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see his blurry figure. "Oh." laughing nervously I reached for my goggles but Mello stopped. He moved his hips against mine making me tilt my head back as a low wanton moan escaped. I felt my goggles slip down my face then tighten around my mouth.

My eyes went wide and Mello smirked "You said you liked that discipline stuff. Anyway if we-- _you_ get to loud we'll get caught and I'm not really up for the task of getting _another _job." _We're really gonna do it!?.. here? _His fingers ran down my torso to my button and fly; undoing them. He quickly turned me around and leaned me over the sink counter, I looked in the mirror at my completely flushed face then to Mello's cool expression. His lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile "I've also always been a fan of a lot of the stuff we talked about over the phone... which is another reason I only ever came with you."

"Mmm-hrmm." I nodded at his reflection.

"I just imagined you utterly helpless." I felt Mello's hand running up my back and inside my shirt. He quickly moved them to my hips and pulled my pants down over my ass. I looked nervously at his reflection; this time he was putting two of his fingers in his mouth all the while rubbing his clad member against my butt. "I'm getting hard just thinking about fingering you... like I usually do." he moved his hand around to my cock "I've wanted to do this for to long." he groaned, sliding his finger inside.

"Mm-ngh!" I cried. Mello's hand slowly began to stroke my hard cock. "Ahh!" my moan ripped from throat as his finger started to thrust in and out in time with his pumping.

"Mmm fuck." Mello muttered. He bent down over me to whisper in my ear "How're my fingers?" he snickered. I felt my saliva trailing down my lips and onto my chin and saw it also coated my goggles which were still strapped tightly inside my mouth. "I asked you something, slut." he emphasized the last word by piercing his finger nail inside of me. I shrieked in response. _I never thought it'd hurt this much. _I closed my eyes and buried my head in my arm. Mello must have taken it as a sign to continue though because he added a second finger. "Heh Matt you're so tight." he groaned "Almost like a virgin." he laughed "Virgin tight."

I looked at him lazily "Ngh."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Matt, are you a _virgin_?" I closed my eyes and hid my face again. "Damn it." he pulled his fingers from me and released his grip.

I snapped up and tore the goggles from my mouth "What!? Why'd you stop?" I demanded.

Mello glared "You should have told me this was your first time!"

"You said not to say anything unless you asked!"

He closed his eyes briefly "Can you make it to your apartment?"

"What?"

"We're going to your house. So pull up your pants and lets get the fuck out of here."

"Uh sure." doing as he said I followed after him to my car.

* * *

I glared over at Mello and his flaunting his perfect body by sitting so that I could clearly see his tent. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice right away. Actually I was pretty disappointed."

"I'm sorry I didn't memorize your voice while I was in the middle of having an orgasm!" I barked.

Mello laughed loudly "I thought it was kind of fun getting to know you for real though. And I gotta say I was a little worried, but in the end I wasn't disappointed at all." We came to a stop in back of my building and Mello leaned over to my ear and whispered sharply "So to thank you for the fun so far. I'm going to make this real nice for you." he slipped his right hand into the front of my jeans making me moan. He pulled his body close against my side "You're already about to cum aren't you?" he removed his hand to undo my pants again then pulled my weeping cock from the constricting clothes. "So lets get this easy one out of the way first, then we can get to the _good stuff_." his hand tightened unbearably around me as his slow pumps began.

He licked at my ear "Meh-Mi-- W-what d-o you like to be called d-uring sexual stuff?" I heard myself ask.

He gave me a surprised look but never stopped his hand "Mello." he moved his free fingers to my lips "I've heard Mihael to many times." he placed his lips on mine.

"Mello!" I moaned exaggeratedly. "Oh!" his fingers moved nimbly to my nipples quickly tweaking both before he raised my shirt to take a swipe at them "Ngh!" Mello moved his head down leaving a trail of soft kisses as he slipped me into his mouth "Oh god! Yes!" I shrieked and threw one hand onto the ceiling of the car and the other to hold Mello's locks tightly. "Fuck!" I screamed as his head bobbed up and down. Both of his hands moved down to help his mouth. His hands were tight around me when his head moved up, then down with his mouth. Mello moved his head off of me and looked at me with cloudy eyes. He stuck his tongue out to the head and gave it teasing swipes but never removed his tight hold on the base. "Shi-hit!" I moaned.

He smirked "Hmm Matt you're so cute." he said before gulping me back up.

"Ha-unh! Mello, I-I'm--" I cut myself off as another moan ripped from my throat.

"You gonna cum?" he snickered.

"I-I am! I'm cumming!" I cried bucking into Mello's mouth as I felt a flood of pleasure ripple through my body. "Oh fuck!" I muttered.

Mello pulled away from me letting a long stream of coughs loose. "Shit!" he gagged. Wiping my cum from his chin and lips.

"I'm sorry." I sighed trying to catch my breath.

"No its okay. You didn't taste that bad." he smiled. "Lets go inside and finish."

I looked down at his bulge that somehow, if it was possible, had grown in size "Can you make it to my apartment?"

He nodded "If we hurry."

"All right." I zipped my pants back up and stepped out of the car. "Its just up these stairs. C'mon!" I ran up the stairs and I heard him following close behind. Taking my keys out I quickly found the key for the door.

"Hurry." he whispered in my ear and grinding at my ass with his pelvis.

"Mmm." I moaned. Throwing the door open we rushed inside. He turned me around and we locked lips. Mello roughly forced my lips apart for our tongues to meet. "Ngh!" I tightened my arms around his neck.

The door slammed shut "Okay lets get to the bedroom." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of my small home.

"Why did you wanna do it here, Mello?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He shrugged "Did you really want to loose your virginity in the bathroom where you work?" _He's got a point. _"It'll be all around better for you here."

We entered the room and I felt compelled to ask "Hey, after this what will we be?" he looked at me strangely "I mean this won't be a one time thing because I really like you and--"

"Do you think I would have jumped through all of those hoops if I didn't really like you? To be honest I probably wouldn't even want to be bothered with taking your virginity." I bit my lip "I did say I wanted a relationship with you didn't I? You're really not the brightest bulb are you?"

"Oh you're mean!"

"Don't worry I like 'em dim." he kissed me "Now get naked." Mello walked to sit on my bed.

"Am I supposed to do some sort of strip tease for you?" I asked hoping that was _not_ the case.

"I just gave you a blow job! You owe me." _Damn him and his good points! _"C'mon don't keep me waiting for to much longer." he teased. I sighed but slowly reached to the hem of my shirt. _I'm not really sure what to do. _I began to pull it off over my head "Go slower." Mello taunted "I wanna enjoy this." he reached down to his pants. Pulling out his cock he began to rub himself slowly. I mewled softly, beginning to feel my own dick twitch with life. I moved my hands down to my own pants to slowly unzip them again but instead of taking them off I ran my hands back up my chest. I tweaked my nipples making a shudder ripple through me. "That's the way! Now come closer to me." I only took a few steps towards him before pausing to snake my hand inside of my pants to rub at my cock.

Mello grabbed my hips and forced me the few steps closer to him. He licked at my belly button and dipped his tongue inside several times. "You're making me hard again." I groaned.

"That's the point." he nipped my hip. "It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't." I placed my hands in his hair. Mello hooked his fingers in my pants and underwear taking them off together. He paused slightly then stood up to kick off his pants and slip his shirt over his head. Mello rested an arm around my shoulder before pulling me close to him for a kiss. I gasped when I felt his hand pulling our erections together.

Without thinking my legs spread apart and I wrapped my arms around him. Desperate for our erections to meet again I began to erratically buck towards him. "Oh my god! Mello!"

"Mgh." was his guttural response. Mello picked me up and laid me on the bed. I now had a full hard again that Mello thursted at one final time before he used both of his hands to grab the back of my knees to pull them up and against my chest. He moved the base of his erection against my tight entrance making me cry out in bliss. "Huh? You want my cock already?" he teased.

I nodded "Y-eah, I want it i-nside." I moved my hands to my once again weeping erection and began to pump myself.

"No-no." Mello said with authority "None of that. I don't want you cumming to soon." he shooed my hands away. Smirking he moved down my body with light kisses that burned my skin with pleasure. I assumed he would stop at my cock again but he moved passed it without even a second glance and began to lick at my hole. Lights went off in my head as he took one _long_ lick from my hole, up to my balls, then all the way up my base to the tip of my erection. I screamed as if Mello was trying to murder me. _But he is! He is! _I thought disoriented. _I'm gonna die soon if I don't cum!_

"Mello," I whined and my fingers twitched with need to go to town on myself.

"Do you have any kind of lube?" he questioned.

"B-bathroom," I was able to gasp but Mello's cock was still rubbing against my ass making it hard for me to form words "th-eres va-" I paused to swallow "Vaseline." he nodded and walked from the room. It took every single ounce of my will power to not wrap my hand on my cock and try to stick a finger or two inside of myself while he was gone.

But then he appeared a cruel grin on his face. "I just thought of something."

"Wh-what?"

"All the time we were talking on the phone you were fingering yourself, right?" I nodded "I've always wanted to see you do it. So you're going to get _yourself_ ready for _me_." he explained. If I wasn't so desperate to cum I'd probably have begged him to do it but at that moment my head was _far_ to gone for me to argue. He handed me the jar of Vaseline and I dipped three of my fingers in the gel. _I've never done this many but,_ I thought looking at Mello pulsing dick,_ he's bigger then two... or three! _I rubbed the digit in a circle motion around my hole.

"Mgh!" I moaned pushing my finger inside of my first tight ring of muscle. "Oh-ha!" I cried.

Mello laughed darkly "C'mon! It doesn't really hurt. You're used to it, aren't you slut?" he grabbed my wrist and helped push the finger inside further.

"Oh my god!" my cock ached horribly from neglection. Soon the finger was inside until my knuckle presses against my ass. I waited only a second before trying to push it back in trying to do what Mello had earlier with my nails. My mind was to lost to remember how painful that had felt. _But I can't tell anymore! Everything hurts and feels good now! _I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks as I started a second finger inside. My nails dug slightly against my walls but it was to pleasurable to stop. _Its not like I'm going to start bleeding or anything. Even I was it feels so--_ "Ahh!" I moaned bucking onto my fingers when Mello pinched both of my nipples.

"See?" Mello leaned to my ear. He rubbed my chest tenderly with one hand and the other grabbed at my ass with hard slap. "You like it. Add the last finger so I can go inside and give you a real feeling." he snickered. Mello moved back down and sat close to my entrance so his cock could still rub against me in a threatening manner.

"Yeah." I moved my free hand to hold my thigh up as I pushed my last finger inside. "Oh Mello!" I shrieked.

"What? Do you want _me_? Are your fingers not enough?" he asked mocking me.

"Uh-huh! I want your cock inside! I can't reach it." I tried to explain.

He smirked "You little bitch."

I licked my lips and nodded in agreement. "I am!" Mello rubbed my hand softly. But without warning tore my fingers from my entrance making me scream and before I could even catch my breath or get ready to scream again Mello slammed into me. "Oh god Mello!" _He's so big! I feel like I'm going to be split open!_

"Holy fuck! I can't believe how tight you are!" Mello groaned thrusting into me with his words. He moved to my neck to dig his teeth into my flesh. I moaned feeling him buck inside deeply and for the first time ever my vision went white as he made contact with my nerves.

"Oh holy shit! Oh my god Mello! Right there! Right there!" I cried and clawed at his back. "Again!"

He pulled back to look at me "I will if you remind me something."

"What?" I cried.

"Tell me, who's bitch are you?" he moved inside, dangerously close to my nerves.

"Mello's." I whispered.

He frowned "Sorry I didn't hear." he began to pull out.

"Mello's!" I screamed out of fear of him leaving.

"That's right." he groaned and pushed in unmercifully. He set up a violently fast pace that made me feel like I was melting into a puddle.

I began to choke out "Mello's cock is so big! Oh fuck! I-I feel s-so fucking good!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! It'd only feel better if _you_ could suck me off too."

Mello laughed slightly "Sorry I can't do that. So you're going to have to settle for my hand, you whore." he squeezed my erection tightly in his hand and smiled crookedly "My little bitch."

_That's right._ I was suddenly reminded "I'm Mello's bitch!" He seemed to like what I said because he began to move his hand faster on my cock. "He's the only one that could ever make me cum!" I began to talk to him as though he were some sort of divine creature. "Mello! Mello!" I repeated his name over and over, every time he seemed to pump me a little faster and hit my nerves a little harder "And he's gonna make me cum again! Because he is so fucking amazing!" I praised.

He grinned widely at me and leaned down to kiss me, gripping my chin with his one free hand. "Matt! Oh god! Keep talking!" he demanded, nipping my cheek.

"I-I can only do this with you be-because-- ngh! Mello's perfect!" he smoothed back my sweat drenched bangs as I continued "Fuck me Mello!" I grunted.

Mello pulled away from me "Fuck you, huh? I can do that." I felt his dick slowly leaving me. I was getting ready to cry in protest when he stopped with his tip still inside. Looking at him questioningly he leaned over me again. "Get ready."

"Wha-agh!" he thrust completely inside of me "Fuck!" he repeated the action several times; pulling completely out then thrusting all the way into my nerves. "Ha, shit." I sighed when he stopped and the returned to his normal thrusting. "Mello!"

"What is it?" he mocked "No wait, don't tell me." he looked up in thought as his thrusts slowed "You're gonna cum?"

"Yeh-yes!" I groaned trying to buck onto Mello harder "So d-on't s-slow!" I begged.

"Okay, I just need to tell you something before you loose your mind."

"What!? God Mello please! Juh-just--"

"I just wanted to say that ngh! I think that I could really fall in love with you." he whispered into my ear.

My eyes went wide and my head tilted back into the bed "Oh fuck Mello! Me too!" I shakily wrapped my legs around him as the waves blazed through my veins like fire. "Mhh Mello!" he continued to thrust violently inside of me.

His nails dug into my skin then scratched down my stomach "Matt! Fuck." he grunted and his cum filled my insides. "Unh." he fell on top of me.

It took me several long minutes to catch my breath "Dih-did you mean what you said?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Of course." he sighed moving next to me.

"Good, then I'm glad I had sex with you first because I really think I'm falling in love with you too." I curled up to Mello.

* * *

A/N: This turned out SOOO long! But I didn't want to split it into chapters... so... yeah... review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Blondie.


End file.
